The Teachers
by The-ShojiPanel
Summary: Hi, everybody! Um, not good at summaries, but this is about the RK group as teachers! The 1st chap. is sort of boring, but if it gets a good enough response then I'll update with some funnier material! R&R PLEASE!


Panel: OK, I'm not sure about this fic. I guess it could be great, or like most of my fics, I could totally screw it up. Please be patient with any spelling errors I have . . . I don't have Microsoft Word, so any mistakes I make aren't picked up by the computer. Plus I have developed the habit of not reading through my work after I'm done . . . . On with the foot party! I mean, uh, on with the story!! (BTW, until I get this Quick Edit and Preview stuff, all the actions will be in bold)  
  
Some more notes: This is sort of like an American school, but it's sort of a Japanese school. It's sort of an american school because, well, it's the only type school I've known. But, it's in Japan, so I 've made it that they're taught English. Ugh, it's too complicated. Just don't throw bricks at my windows cause I can't stick to one country!! As Tomoyo in Angelic Layer said, "Don't sweat the small stuff, sweetheart, it's bad for your stomach."  
  
Even more notes: I haven't ever been to a Home Economics course, or a Philosophy course. I just needed some more classes for the characters. Although, I have had to help my mom write her term paper for a Philosophy course, and I learned way too much about philosophy then, so it shouldn't be too bad. But please don't give me nasty reviews complaining about how that's not what a Home Ecs. class is like or that I don't know anything about philosophy! I'm doing the best I can! T . T (Also, at my school, drama wasn't period. But, like I said, I REALLY needed more classes)  
  
Final notes (I swear!): This is partly based on the school experience I had this year! Man, I am SO happy it's over! On with summer! OK, on to the apples! I mean, On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK and I don't own my mind or any other wordly possesions I consider my own, for they are not mine.  
  
At the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo:  
  
**Everyone is standing around Sanosuke (cept for Kenshin, who isn't there), who is on his knees  
**  
Sanosuke: pleading Aw, c'mon guys! You have to help me! This is the only sure-fire way I'll get rid of my gambling debts!  
  
Kaoru: Sanosuke, do you know how much they're paid?! It'll take you YEARS to work off that debt!  
  
Sanosuke: I know . . . . quietly That's why I was sorta hopin' you guys would give me your salaries, too---  
  
Everyone except for Sanosuke: _WHAT?!?!_  
  
Yahiko: Lemme get this straight: You want us to become **shudders** those _things_ and then any money we get, we give to YOU?!  
  
Sano: Yep, pretty much.  
  
Yahiko: Well, I'm game.  
  
Everyone except for Yahiko and Sanosuke: _WHAT?!?!_  
  
Sano; Awright! Thanks Yahiko!  
  
Ayame: If Yahiko goes, I go!  
  
Everyone else: _WHAT?!?!_  
  
Suzume: Yeah, me too! **Waits expectantly for a _WHAT?!?!_, which doesn't come  
**  
Megumi: I can't believe I'm doing this, but I guess I'll help you out, Tori- Atama (A/N: This is the only Japanese Rurouni Kenshin nickname I know . . . )  
  
Misao: Uh-huh! No way! You'll never get me to ever do anything like that!  
  
Aoshi: **nudges Misao playfully** Aw, c'mon, I think it'd be fun.  
  
Everyone else (with jaws dropped to the floor): _WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
_  
Misao: **still shocked** stuttering I-I-If A-Aoshi-shi's g-going, then s-so a-am I!  
  
Hiko: **giggle hic** Oh, me! **hic** Me! I wanna **hic** go, too! **hic giggle**  
  
Kaoru: **glare** Where did you come from?  
  
Sano: I'll take that as a yes. How 'bout you, Saito? You MAN enough?  
  
Saito: Isn't it obvious I'm not?  
  
Tokio: Oh, Hajime, you kidder. **looks at Sano** He'll do it.  
  
Sano: OK, Kaoru, c'mon, you're the only one left. **everyone looks at Kaoru**  
  
Kaoru: No. No way in heck.  
  
Sano: But you're all ready sort of one! Only this time it'll be a little different . . .  
  
Kaoru: **begins to shake her head, then sees everyone's glares and stops** Well . . .  
  
Everyone: Please?  
  
Kaoru: sighs Fine!  
  
Sano: Now all whose left is Kenshin . . . .  
  
Kaoru: Oh, no! I'm not gonna suffer alone! He's gonna do it, or I'll make him!  
  
Kenshin: Make me do what?  
  
Sano: Hey, Kenshin, how would you like to be a--  
  
Everyone: _TEACHER?!  
_  
Kenshin: **swirly eyed** Oro!  
  
Kaoru: **darkly** Kenshin, you're doing it, no matter what.  
  
Kenshin: **weakly** But--Kaoru-dono--I can't . . . I've never . .  
  
Sano: Don't worry, you'll be fine, Kenshin. OK, everyone! Now here are your classes--  
  
Megumi: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You mean to tell us you were EXPECTING us to agree with you?  
  
Sano: Yep, pretty much. Anyway, here are you're classes:  
  
Suzume-History (Suzume:**cries** I haven't been alive long enough to know what history means)

Ayame-Math (Ayame: **gasp wheeze** I can do this, 1 and 1 = 16, right? RIGHT?!)

Kenshin-Science (Kenshin: Y-you don't understand! I can't teach!)

Megumi-French (Megumi: WHAT?!)

Aoshi-Physical Education (Aoshi: Cool.)

Saito-Drama (Saito: **snivel** I already told you I'm not man enough . . . )

Yahiko-Philosophy (Yahiko: The only time I agree with you and you go and do this to me!)

Misao-Computer Education (Misao: What's a computer?)

Hiko-English (Hiko: hic I dun **hic** even know **hic** English **hic**)

Tokio-Home Economics (Tokio: Oh, my, I wasn't expecting to get a job!)  
  
Sano: Well, that's it! Any questions?  
  
Kaoru: **glares at Sano darkly** Yeah, why didn't I get Home Economics?  
  
Sano: Uh . . . **laughs nervously** Well-- I uh---  
  
Tokio: Oh, Lady Kaoru! I didn't know you wanted this job! **smiles sweetly** Well, you can have it, if you want to.  
  
Everyone except for Kaoru and Tokio: _WHAT?!?!?!?!_  
  
Tokio: It's fine with me! I'd much rather help Saito with his little Drama class, anyway! **Smiles over at Saito, who blushes**  
  
Kaoru: HAHAHAHA! NOW I HAVE HOME ECONOMICS! I will be able to create a whole army of bad housewives!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **sticks tongue out at Tokio, who returns with another smile**  
  
Kenshin: Oro, she really does have the patience of Buddha, that she does . . .  
  
Yahiko: **glares angrily** at Sano Hold on a sec, Tori-Atama! What's YOU'RE job going to be, eh?!  
  
Sano: Oh, I'm going to be the Literature teacher.  
  
**All stare at Sano in shock**  
  
Megumi: . . . . . . . You can read?  
  
Sano: **glares at Megumi** Well, duh. I got my masters degree in Literature, so I at least HOPE I can read.  
  
Everyone: _YOU WENT TO COLLEGE?!?!  
_  
Sano: **laughs** Yeah, I was one of those kids who was too smart for their grade, so I went up to college when I was 14.  
  
Everyone: _YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?!  
_  
Sano: **laughs** Of course I'm kidding! Geez, you should have seen your faces **everyone shoots him a death glare** But, I did get a masters in Literature.  
  
Kaoru: **glares** How?

Sano: **grins** By the magic of books on tape!

Misao: Whatever, Tori-Atama.  
  
Sano: Anyway, It's late, so you'd better turn in. School starts tomorrow!  
  
Everyone: _WHAT?!?!?!?!!?! TORI-ATAMA, YOU'RE DEAD!!!!  
  
_.. .. ..   
  
Panel: OK, this was sort of boring. But it was important. Next chapter will be much more funny, I promise! OK, please review me! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! If not about the fic, then at least how to do asterisks!


End file.
